Estonia Jones
Basic Info Name: Estonia (Est) Jones District: 1 Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 5'10 Weapon(s): Hand-to-Hand Combat, Knives Powers: Stronger than other humans. Slightly Higher Durability, Can Float on Air. Personality, Appearance and Backstory Appearance: Estonia adopted her mother's brown hair, though as she grew older her hair started to show influences of her father's light blonde hair. She adopted her mother's hazel eyes, and nose. She bears her father's lips and high cheek bones. Personality: Estonia is quick to snap at everyone and is often filled with guilt when she snaps at everyone. She wishes to control her temper, but more often than not she does the exact opposite and snaps at them. She tries to be a just person, but some times she mixes justice with revenge and does stuff out of her personal gain. She is often filled with guilt, and when she does something wrong she can never seem to forget it. Backstory: Born out of a one night stand with a Swedish male model and Jessica Jones, Estonia Jones was the illegitimate child of Jessica Jones. Named after the country Estonia, she prefers to be called Est. Her mother knew that when she conceived, her reputation would be ruined. Acting out on impulse she gave birth to her and quickly gave her up. Transferred to a rich family, Estonia grew up with everything she needed. However, she could always tell that she didn't belong there. Estonia as a young girl would always be sassy, hot-tempered and usually mean. She felt that in order to stop this inferior sense inside of her she had to treat other people as inferior. This sense eventually led her to bully other children, but her parents stopped her forcefully and confronted her. This confrontation unlocked all the anger Estonia was carrying and unlocked a small portion of her power: Super-Strength. She punched a hole in the wall, and scared her foster parents. Her foster parents reacted reasonably and knew she wasn't normal, but must be descended from a mutant. Immediately knowing that Estonia was in danger they immediately tried training her into developing her super-strength, but her lack of interest forbidden her from delving too deep into it. She can lift a car, but she cannot move a tree. However one thing that she did develop on was hand-to-hand combat. Along with developing hand-to-hand combat she soon started to realize that she can heal quickly and be more immune to diseases. One time on a dare, Estonia was forced to jump off the neighborhood's biggest tree. She did so, and before she hit the ground she found herself floating in front of the kids. The kids freaked out and stopped worshiping her. The tables turned and the kids she once bullied started bullying her. However, unlike them she stood up for herself and had a reputation for saying the meanest comments. These experiences created a hardened heart for her. With each year that passed Estonia seemed to get stronger physically, emotionally, and mentally. Estonia then started testing her skills on well-known criminals of the District. Now, the ultimate test for Estonia would be if she can survive the Hunger Games and emerge victorious. The Games Fear(s): Out of control Temper, Thinking with her emotions not her mind, Dying Weakness(es): Fire, Fatal Wounds, Can't Fly, Weaponry, Climbing, Spiders Strengths: Super-Strength, High Durability, Hand-to-Combat, Defensive Arts Token: Pearl Earrings Interview Angle: She wants to appear flirty, charming and genuine to the sponsors. She wants to manipulate the sponsors into believing she's someone she's not. She most likely will try to seduce the male sponsors with her looks and manipulate the women sponsors with compliments, attentiveness, and gifts. Bloodbath Strategy: She will immediately launch herself onto the weakest tribute and kill them with her strengths. She will aim to have the first kill and then move on to an unsuspecting tribute. She will most likely team with the Careers so she will stay near the Cornucopia and pick off those who are still there. Games Strategy: She will immediately distinguish herself in the Careers and be one of the leaders. She will trust no-one in the Careers and if a Career rebels she will rip his head off. Since she has a high durability she will most likely carry out the most dangerous missions. When the Feast occurs she will kill the rest of the Careers and then stalk down the last tributes and kill them. Alliance: Careers Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Reaped Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Career Tribute